


Неправильные

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Series: Неправильные [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Кай Паркер – ненужная игрушка, выброшенная на задворки Ада
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Cheryl Blossom
Series: Неправильные [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633570
Kudos: 1





	Неправильные

**Author's Note:**

> АU, ООС, кроссовер. Кай у меня благополучно уполз из Ада, а теперь развлекается как хочет, а Шерил сбежала из своего маленького городка подальше от плохих воспоминаний.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Кай Паркер — ненужная игрушка, выброшенная на задворки Ада. Беспощадный убийца, маньяк, зарезавший собственных родственников ради силы Ковена.

Красивый до невозможности, но безумно опасный. Неправильный мальчик во всех смыслах.

Попытки вернуться из Ада заканчиваются неудачей. Кай бродит по коридорам проклятого места, ненавидя мир вокруг себя. Ему бы вымаливать искупление, и, возможно, кто-то наверху решит вытащить его. Однажды, так и происходит. Кай помнит лишь дикий огонь внутри, а ещё вкус мёртвой земли, когда выбирается из могилы. Он оглядывается по сторонам и не может понять на самом ли деле это всё происходит. Долго бредёт вдоль дороги, удаляясь от Мистик-Фоллса.

Он чувствует, что сейчас не готов для войны.

Ему нужно затеряться. Большой город — отличный вариант, который нравится Каю. Он оставляет после себя кровавый след почти во всех восточных штатах, пока не решает осесть в Нью-Йорке. Магия внутри бурлит и жаждет крови. Паркер понимает, что дикий голод будет преследовать его вечность. Ему бы разодрать в клочья какого-нибудь зеваку, который задерживается на улице допоздна, но он лишь выдыхает и грабит ближайшую больницу. Донорская кровь холодная и мерзкая, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Нью-Йорк позволяет забыться. Насладиться долгожданной свободой. Кай пытается стать новым человеком. Он работает в баре по вечерам, снимает квартиру в Квинсе, а ещё решает поступить в университет. Возможно, он наконец-то найдёт своё призвание, не связанное со смертью. Но, когда видит рыжеволосую молодую студентку своего факультета, то чувствует будто нашёл родственную душу. Или это просто очередная жертва?

***

Шерил Блоссом — приторно сладкая вишнёвая конфетка. Сахарная Королева с нотками кленового сиропа. Нарушительница спокойствия маленького туманного городка Ривердейл. Маленькие девочки не должны любить собственных братьев неправильной любовью. Вишнёвый блеск для губ не должен оставаться на шее и бледных ключицах, а красная помада рисовать что-то запретное, спускаясь к низу живота. Шерил не должна соблазнять послушных мальчиков под покровом ночи.

Но Джейсон умирает. Шерил ошарашенно смотрела, как его труп вытаскивали из реки. Она чувствовала, что часть её души умерла вместе с ним. Правда вскрывается нескоро и подобна разрыву большого гнойника. Шерил ненавидит собственного отца, потому что именно он отнимает у неё Джейсона.

Окончание школы прошло, как в тумане. Шерил всё также командовала своими подругами, занималась организацией выпускного, но внутри чувствовала жуткую пустоту. Словно кто-то выключил свет и обрек её на темноту. Она сбегает в Нью-Йорк в надежде стать другим человеком. Колумбийский университет встречает её шумом и гамом, ярким светом и будущим. Шерил оглядывается по сторонам, заходя в большую и светлую аудиторию и сразу же встречается с внимательным взглядом серо-голубых глаз. Незнакомец оценивающе разглядывает её, от чего Шерил жутко неуютно, но она не теряется и ослепительно улыбается в ответ, растягивая пухлые, покрытые красной помадой, губы.

Кай Паркер. Имя хлёсткое и броское. Шерил жмет его ладонь, когда садится рядом на занятиях по экономике. Он явно старше её, но разве в этом университете есть какие-то ограничения по возрасту? Они тихо переговариваются, пока скучная лекция не подходит к концу. Шерил приглашает его на вечеринку, потому что парень действительно горяч и совсем не напоминает ей Джейсона. Пора избавляться от призраков прошлого.

— Не боишься? Ты ведь даже не знаешь меня, а уже приглашаешь на свою вечеринку, — у Кая появлются невероятно очаровательные ямочки на щеках, когда улыбается.

Шерил постукивает пальцами по столу, а потом поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Замечает две верхних расстёгнутых пуговицы рубашки, кольца на его тонких пальцах, браслет на запястье. Шерил замечает каждую деталь, анализируя.

— Я ничего не боюсь, Кай Паркер. А вот чего боишься ты? — подмигивает она, а затем быстро покидает в аудиторию, не забывая обернуться.

Шерил Блоссом. Девочка-загадка. Кай с детства любит головоломки. Но желание впиться в её красивую шею как никогда остро.

Он понимает, что ни разу до этого не посещал студенческие вечеринки. В девяностых было некогда — тогда он пускал кровь своим родственникам, — а теперь спустя двадцать лет у него есть возможность наверстать упущенное. В помещении очень шумно, пахнет алкоголем и сигаретами. Музыка бьёт по ушам. Кай находит Шерил на танцполе. Её красное платье неприлично короткое, почти безумное. Длинные рыжие волосы водопадом струятся по спине. Кай облизывает губы, когда она замечает его и манит пальчиком.

Хаотичные движения, жар её тела. Он буквально сходит с ума от её запаха. Прижимает к себе, требовательно притягивая к себе за тонкую талию. Они танцуют среди этой толпы, чувствуя лишь друг друга. Шерил поворачивается, кладёт ладони ему на плечи и смотрит прямо в глаза. Ей бы бежать от него, потому что случайные знакомства для неё опасны (так говорят все девочки в Ривердейле), но она уже взрослая и сама решает, как жить.

— Не хочешь уйти отсюда? — спрашивает её Кай, наклоняясь ближе.

Он ведь может произнести заклинание и сделать её восковой куклой в своих руках.

— Есть варианты? — она касается его затылка и слегка ерошит тёмные волосы.

Кай улыбается и выводит её на крышу здания. Здесь установлены удобные беседки и почти никого нет. Одна целующаяся парочка замечает их, но тут же уходит. Он смеётся вместе с Шерил. Ему впервые так легко и свободно. Хочется вновь стать безумным монстром, но уже под руку с Шерил. Кай не верит в любовь с первого взгляда. Ему, социопату, сложно понять человеческие чувства, но сейчас его распирает калейдоскоп эмоций.

Шерил смотрит на ночной Нью-Йорк и вдыхает свежий сентябрьский воздух. Её кожа покрывается мурашками, хотя внутри горит пожар. Кай стоит сзади, сжимая её в своих объятьях. Они болтают о глупостях и всякой ерунде, а ещё о том, что сумели выбраться из своих маленьких городков. Кай не рассказывает о прошлом много, потому что вряд ли Шерил обрадует кладбище трупов, которое он оставляет после себя. О том, что когда-то слишком сильно любил свою сестру Джо. Шерил тоже молчит о любви к Джейсону, о грязных воспоминаниях.

Кай целует её первым, усаживая к себе на колени. Платье, неприлично задранное, открывает чудесный вид на обнажённые молочно-белые бёдра. Шерил кажется безумно вкусной и Кай не сдерживает себя. Внушение срабатывает на ура. Она смотрит на него зачарованно, а потом послушно подставляет шею. Его зубы остры, как бритва. Кровь у Шерил с привкусом вишни, хотя может это игра воображения? Кай не знает. Он уверен лишь в том, что Шерил — его неправильная девочка.


End file.
